


Awake

by lullows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Fingering, Jedi Reader, No use of y/n, Quiet Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, anakin and reader are just friends so it's spontaneous, and then loud sex, and there was only one bed haha classic, face fucking, get called 'good girl', one bed, they're on a jedi mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullows/pseuds/lullows
Summary: Anakin fucks you and you have to be quiet to not wake up Obi Wan who is sleeping right next to you.Spoiler alert: He wakes up.this description sucks i'll change it later i promise it's better than that
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> the description sucks hopefully the story is better!!
> 
> i'm imagining mullet obi wan and long hair anakin lols so you can pretend that works in this timeline if u like it too 
> 
> btw i barely proofread i'm so tired so enjoy lmao

You ran into the ship that was waiting for you, guiltily avoiding your Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi’s eyes. 

“Late, as always.” Anakin teased with a playful smile. You scowled at him as you scrambled to sit down, feeling the ship slowly rise off the ground and launch into space. 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. I just got...caught up I guess. In important stuff. Really important!” You lied, declining to explain further. 

“I would think this mission would be more important to you, delivering a trade agreement contract and all. If the leaders of Dural sign it then half of their military force will be available for the Republic to use should we need it.” Obi Wan lectured. 

You sighed. “I know, I know. I’m sorry I made us leave late - it won’t happen again, really!” You promised. 

“Don’t worry, we should still get to Dural by the end of the day.” He comforted, standing from his spot in the cockpit once the ship was safely away from Coruscant and headed towards your destination. Anakin followed from his spot beside him.

The two made their way towards you to sit and relax the rest of the way. You talked for a few hours, laughing often. You always enjoyed spending time with the two Jedi’s, your best friends at this point. Their smiles lit you up, mostly in ways you could never admit. Their smiles, usually more like toothy grins, their long soft hair and piercing eyes, and the way they towered over you when you weren’t even short in the first place had heat pooling in your body constantly. 

Luckily, you had gotten used to it. But that didn't mean they couldn’t make you flush. 

With Obi Wan, it was typically a casual “good girl” thrown out absentmindedly when you did well in training and you would blush. For Anakin, he was a touchy person, putting his hand on your lower back to get by, pulling you aside by your waist to talk to you. Hell, even his hand on your knee as he laughed too hard to keep his hands to himself and your face was bright red. 

Right now, he was doing that last thing, head thrown back laughing at something you had said and his hand squeezing your knee. You were honestly embarrassed at how hot it made you feel and how he so effortlessly had you feeling wet. 

You were shifting uncomfortably in your seat when a monotonous voice sounded throughout the ship to let you know you had reached Dural. Anakin made eye contact with you as he slowly took his hand back, a mischievous glint making you question if you had imagined it. 

He and Obi Wan went back to the cockpit to land, and before long you were being greeted by leading officials of the planet Dural, donned in expensive and formal traditional clothing of their culture. You could tell they were taking this possible trade agreement seriously and you were feeling good about the success of your mission. 

Introductions were completed and the three of you were whisked away into immediate negotiations in a huge, lavish room with many officials. 

Honestly, you had never been good at keeping focused during these diplomatic dealings. It was  _ boring.  _ Thankfully you were mostly there for support and not expected to partake and speak all that much, so you could get away with a little zoning out. 

Today, that zoning out consisted of staring at Obi Wan. You couldn’t help it, he was the one speaking most often, reading out the terms from the document the Republic had sent with him, so most eyes were on him anyways. It wasn’t weird to be looking at him. 

You didn’t care what he was saying, what you cared about was the way he was saying it. His accent, so easy to listen to, was stirring up ideas and you inadvertently imagined that voice in your ear, whispering dirty, dirty things. You watched his lips, wishing you could feel them on your own. 

Before you knew it, clapping resonated throughout the room and your Master gave a big smile, and you could only assume the Trade Agreement had been approved. You clapped and smiled with him, happy for both the outcome and that it was over. 

When you met up with him and Anakin outside in the hall you were interrupted by a kind looking woman, someone you assumed was important by her clothes. 

“I can show you to your room now if you’d like, you’ve had a very long day!” She offered.

Anakin waved her off politely. “That’s okay, our plan was to sleep on our way back to Coruscant. But thank you for your generosity.”

“After everything you’ve done for us, we insist!”

Obi Wan hesitated, but clearly did not want to insult her. “If you insist. Then we will gladly spend the night here. Thank you.”

Without further discussion she turned and you followed her through the giant building, which you only now realized did in fact have many private quarters. 

She unlocked a door, nudging you all inside and wishing you a good night, then left. 

You took in the beautiful room, appreciating the lavish decor that reminded you of Naboo, and the large canopy bed. Which led you to another thought.

“I’ll go see where the other beds are.” You volunteered, opening the closest door to you. 

You were met with a walk in closet, definitely not a bed. “Okay, I’ll check the other door.”

The next yielded a bathroom, and while it was beautiful, it was not what you wanted at the moment. 

You spun on your heel, turning to face the two Jedi’s looking at you expectantly, and made a sheepish face. 

“Well, that’s the only bed.”

“Guess we’ll have to share.” Anakin decided, that mischievous glint in his eyes once again. You had shared beds with both men on various missions before, so you weren’t too worried. It was never awkward and you often enjoyed the comfort of sleeping besides them, however sometimes it was hard with your imagination. 

“At least it’s big,” Obi Wan added. “We can all fit comfortably. I call the left side.”

“You guys can sort that stuff out but  _ I’m  _ gonna use the giant, glorious clawfoot bathtub I just saw.” You declared, running off into the bathroom and turning the hot water on to fill the tub. You quickly stripped, wanting to get in as soon as possible and sighing happily as you settled in, letting the water rise to your collarbones. 

You relaxed, letting the hot water soothe your muscles and wash away the day. At one point Obi Wan opened the door just slightly to drop a pile of sleep clothes you assumed were left for all of you. You barely noticed him for once, as you were getting sleepy.

When the water had started getting lukewarm and you caught yourself about to drift to sleep, you forced yourself to get up, shivering a little at the cool air. You quickly put on the clean clothes that were brought to you, thankful you wouldn’t have to sleep in your Jedi attire from today. You had done it before and it was not great. 

Feeling clean and so comfy in your plain pajama pants and tank top, you emerged from the bathroom to see the two men finishing getting ready for bed. They were both wearing the same bottoms as you but Obi Wan had a plain tee shirt on and Anakin was shirtless. And there you were, blushing hard again.

Obi Wan walked to the left side of the bed, climbing under the covers. Anakin took the other side.

You put your hand on your hip, pouting. “Don’t tell me I get the middle.”

“You weren’t here when we were deciding, so you get the middle.” Your Master chuckled, pulling the covers down a bit for you. 

With a dramatic sigh you climbed from the foot of the bed to your new spot, and you shifted to lay on your right side. The soft sheets against your clean skin felt so comfy, and even though you were wedged between two huge men, when Obi Wan used the Force to turn the lights off you found it so easy to fall asleep.

Hours of dreamless sleep later and something - or rather someone - woke you up. Fingers, trailing so gently along your side that goosebumps raised along your skin. Your skin, which you now realized was exposed as your tank top was pulled up to just below your ribcage. 

Breath now, hot against the back of your neck, made you shudder. You remembered it was Anakin who was behind you, and who was pulling the covers down so he could see you with the moonlight streaming in from a window. 

You turned to look at him, questioning what he was doing. “Anakin-”

“Shhhhh, princess. Don’t make a noise or you’ll wake Obi Wan. Can you be quiet for me?” He interrupted, hand slithering down to tug your bottoms and panties all the way down your legs. The way his hands felt had you melting and you didn’t have the will to resist at all. You kept quiet just as he had asked, your quickened breathing the only sound as he continued stroking your side, dipping lower and lower and shifting closer until something hard pressed against you. 

A soft gasp escaped your mouth at the feeling of Anakin's strong fingers gliding along your wet pussy, teasing for too long before he slid one into you. Your eyes rolled back when he curled it.

“Good girl,” he praised. 

Wasting no time, he withdrew his finger and replaced it with what you knew must be his cock, resting against where you were so wet for him. When he slowly eased halfway in, then took you by surprise and slammed his hips into yours, forcing you open and hitting so deep, you couldn’t help it.

You gave a loud half whimper, half moan and it wasn’t until Anakin slapped his hand over your mouth to keep you quiet did you realize you could have woken Obi Wan up. 

By the time you realized it, it was too late for you to care - Anakin was pounding into you now, setting a brutal pace that had you arching your back in pleasure, eyes rolled back, your only focus on the huge cock pushing into you and hitting all the right spots. 

And though you didn’t yet realize it, Obi Wan was awake. He was awake, shocked, and watching his padawan get absolutely destroyed right in front of him, writhing and so pretty with her back so arched and head pulled back by the hand on her mouth, now doing little to stop the desperate sounds she was making. 

What you also didn’t see was the wicked, unhinged way Anakin was looking at Obi Wan, still pounding into you and showing you off to your Master. He knew of the blond’s desire for you and though he was glad he got to you first, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t share you now.

“Hey Obi Wan,” he spoke in a lust clouded voice, breathing hard. “Hope you slept well.”

Whipping your head down frantically, you panicked as you met Obi Wan’s eyes. You expected them to be wide and shocked, but now they were half lidded and full of desire as they roamed your body.

“This is very inappropriate Anakin.” He stated, licking his lips in a way that drove you crazy. 

“Isn’t it? But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you joined in, she won’t normally admit it but she’s always been such a slut for us. Right, princess?” Anakin whispered the last part into your ear, and sped up his thrusts even more until you couldn’t take it and moved your arm back to frantically push on his hips, torso, anything you could reach to get him to stop for at least a moment. 

In response he uncovered your mouth to grab you by the elbows of both arms, pulling them behind you so you couldn’t use them. Now you were practically screaming, moaning and writhing at the sensations and all the eyes on you. 

“He asked you a question.” Obi Wan’s voice startled you. He took your chin in his hand forcing you to look him in the eyes. “You’ve always been a slut for us, right? You’ve wanted us as badly as we’ve wanted you.”

All you could do was nod and whimper out what you hoped sounded like ‘yes’. He got closer and closer, staring at your lips until he finally captured them with his own. He kissed you hard, still wrenching your face up by your chin, trailing his free hand down to lift your top and expose your breasts to the cold air. 

He took a nipple between his fingers, rolling it and pinching while he licked into your mouth. Clearly it was not his main goal as he moved on from that to touch you where you wanted it the most. His rough finger circled around your clit applying just the right amount of pressure and making you scream. 

Between the hand on your pussy and Anakin’s deep strokes inside it, you were so close to exploding. It seemed the two men could tell by how high your sounds were getting and both stopped their movements at the same time.

You cried out, so close and now being taken back from the edge just before you fell over. You squeezed Anakin’s cock, pushing your hips forward into Obi Wan’s hand and trying to get any stimulation you could. 

“You aren't allowed to cum until we do, princess.” Anakin decided. Without any warning he grabbed your waist, flipping you over onto your stomach. Obi Wan sat in front of you, cock now out and fingers tangled in your hair, tugging you forward. You put your lips on the tip and looked up with big eyes, loving the groan he gave at the sight.

Encouraged, you let him guide your mouth further onto his cock, sucking hard and using your tongue to swirl on his skin. 

Suddenly Anakin was above you, spreading you from behind and pushing into you once again, this time with deliciously slow and teasing strokes. You felt so full with your pussy and face being used like this.

“Good girl.” Obi Wan praised, stroking your cheek. It was almost sweet, that is until your hips were suddenly wrenched up and you were on your hands and knees, Anakin speeding up and hips hitting yours hard while you were forced onto Obi Wan harder.

The change in angle gave the blond even more control, and now he was fucking your mouth, hitting the back of your throat making you gag and drool. 

You enjoyed letting them use you, desperate for them to finish so you could too. It was building up quickly and you cried out in relief when Anakin reached under you to circle your clit, his thrusts stuttering and cock twitching. 

At the first feeling of him coming inside you, you were gone, flying over the edge and coming harder than you ever had in your life. All your vision was white, ears ringing, and nerves on fire.

You were barely aware by the time Obi Wan pulled you off his cock to cum on your face, your mouth open and eyes closed. 

The three of you stayed there breathing heavy and blissed out for a while. When your Master brought a washcloth to clean your face you were already asleep, dreaming and so, so comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! 
> 
> I would love a comment if you did!!
> 
> i have a lot more ideas for some more smut with them so idk mayyyyyybe be on the lookout maybe
> 
> happy new year (in like 3 days or something) and have an amazing day!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
